Traditional charcoal barbecue is widely preferred by the masses for its authentic flavor. However, it is difficult to deal with the charcoal ash which contaminates food after use of an existing charcoal charbroiler. And it is also not easy to ignite the charbroiler. In addition, such charcoal charbroiler produces dense cooking fumes in the barbecue process, and cook-off always occurs when grease out of food and soybean sauce drip on charcoal, affecting the barbecue effect. Moreover, the smell of charred grease and soybean sauce is bad, and cleaning is troublesome after barbecue, reducing the user experience.